


I'll Be Here For You (Bellarke Fan-Fic)

by Lhilikol



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhilikol/pseuds/Lhilikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on what we've seen from the episode 3x15 on The 100. How Bellamy realizes his feelings for Clarke mainly by Roan's compelling statement. Also how he says goodbye to Clarke without actually saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here For You (Bellarke Fan-Fic)

Clarke and Bellamy got Roan ready to leave in hopes of making it to Ontari, making sure he knows the plan. Bellamy did not like any part of this idea, as he believed it was a suicide mission. 

He asked her, "You're willing to trust that guy with your life?" after they captured him. She told him the plan beforehand and she didn't know what to say to his response. Clarke was rather calm and very sure about this. 

She responded, "I believe this is our only choice and you know it. No matter what the circumstances, we have to save our people, Bellamy". 

Bellamy took a breath and looked away for a moment, before returning eye contact. He could hear the confidence in her voice, but he knew he would never agree to it completely. There was no argument to fight so he didn't say anything in return, and lead Roan to the rover. 

He didn't admit his anger at her as he knew he had to try and be confident in this plan as well. 

Before Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia left, they said their goodbyes. Nobody said anything, but they were all afraid this was the last time they would see Clarke. 

When Bellamy was done saying his goodbyes, he went to stand with Roan, just to keep an eye on him. Clarke was talking with Raven about some kill switch she learned about. He watched her carefully, wondering if this really would be his last moments with Clarke. 

Roan broke the dead air by stating flatly, "She must mean something to you". 

Bellamy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and simply responded "What?". 

"From my view of things, you can't leave her side if she's not protected." He said with a smirk. "Wanheda has to be watched over by you." 

"Don't call her that, and you can stop speaking since you're the one who stabbed me in the leg when I tried to save her." Bellamy responded aggressively. 

He say Clarke heading back so he shoved him in the back of the rover and went to his side of the driver seat. 

Bellamy and Octavia insisted to go to be backup, in case something goes wrong. Clarke didn't like the thought of them being possibly caught, but she didn't want to argue on it. She ordered them to stay a reasonable amount of distance from her. 

The ride in the rover was silent. Bellamy and Clarke sat in the front again, and Octavia watched Roan in the back. The two in the passenger seats sometimes exchanged glances at each other for some sort of reassurance. 

Bellamy parked the Rover a good distance away from Polis, once they saw the tower in sight. Clarke had to contain herself as the sky scraper reminded her of Lexa, but she knew now was not the time to grieve, as she isn't a priority anymore. 

The three got out of the Rover as Roan waited to be untied. Bellamy took off the gag and rope tying his hands. He wasn't gentle, to say the least, as he still saw him as an enemy who captured Clarke. 

Clarke said "Bellamy, gag me and tie my hands up. Hurry." in a determined way. She's always been so brave, no matter what crisis she's got herself in to. 

He nodded at her with a small smile of reassurance, and gently put the gag in her mouth and tied it back while she stared at his eyes, piercingly. 

She held out her hands and he once again, gently tied them with rope. He took note of how her arm has healed from Raven's bite. 

Bellamy didn't know how to say goodbye, because if he did, he felt he would break at the thought of losing her. He already had to worry about the thought of her possibly being dead for three months after she left. Bellamy was not wanting to feel the same way again any time soon. 

So instead of saying goodbye, he told her "I'll be here for you when you return, Clarke." He took a pause to make eye contact with her, then finished "I'll always be."

He realized his true feelings for her ever since she's returned. Even though he's been angry at Clarke for quite some time now, he's learning how to forgive her and move on. If this is the last time he sees her, he wants Clarke in some way to know that he will always be by her side. He realizes what Roan said was very true, and envys this enemy for seeing Bellamy's true side of himself. 

Tears starts forming in her eyes, but she forced them back, as the realization this might be the last time she sees her best friend hits her. She wishes she can give him a hug to make the pain go away, but she's all tied up. She can't talk either so she nods at him, as well as Octavia. 

She gives Bellamy one last look, taking the moment in. Clarke then starts her walk to Polis with Roan by her side, realizing she's about to be dancing with the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just my thoughts on what I hope to happen next episode revolving around Bellarke, my otp.


End file.
